Taking Care of You
by Flow16
Summary: Fred has been taking care of George and protecting him all his life,thats what brothers are for arnt they? To be there for eachother, holding eachother up along the way? how does their relationship change when George take cares of Fred for one night?
1. Thunder

**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I claim to own them ( if I did own them then I would be bloody rich), I wrote this fanfic for the simple enjoyment of writing it, hope you enjoy it =) **

"**Thunder"**

The rain pelted heavily on a glass windowpane, a crack of lightning light up the inside room of an old looking rickety top heavy house to show inside the room two small boys no bigger than the age of 5 sleeping in the same bed. They were curled up next to each other not affected by the rain at all. Their dreams held them safe in their own little worlds.

Thunder boomed quite loudly, above the house with another flash of lightning, this time startling one of the two boys in the bed, he sat bold upright waving red hair out of his eyes and looking wildly around the room. He couldn't see much of anything for the room was too dark but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. He looked over at the other boy who was still asleep next to him, and poked him right in the cheek; nothing happened he just turned over in his sleep. What was he to do now that he was awake and scared?

Another vicious clap of thunder rang over head shaking the old house, the little redheaded boy jumped right out of his skin, lighting illuminated his scared face, eyes wide tears brimming the sides and his skin a ghostly pale, he still sat but brought his knees to his chest, tears slid down his cheeks silently, he began to rock back and forth, singing to himself, a song that his older brother had sung to him so many times before ,

"_Hog-o-warts, Hog-o-warts, hoggy warty Hog-o-warts,_

_ Teach us something please,_

_ Whether we be old or bald_

_ Or young with scabby knees,_

_ Our heads could do with filling_

_ Filling with some interesting stuff"_

Thunder clapped again and the little boy jumped again, his sinning stopped as he waited holding his breath for another sound of thunder, but a flash of lighting came instead to make the small boy shut his eyes, that song why wasn't it helping? His older brother said he had learned it at school, his magic school, so shouldn't it be magic the song? Or was it not magic at all? No it had to be magic maybe it was because he didn't finish the song that it wasn't working.

More quietly then a mouse the boy began to sing again still holding his knees to his chest his voice all shaky he sang again not bothering to start from the beginning,

"_Now their bare and filled aaannd ffilled with air_

_ Deaaad flies and bitss of fluff,_

_ So teach us ttthhings_

_ Bring back what we've ffffooorrrrggot,_

_ Just do your best,_

_ And learn till ourrrr brains rrroooottt" _

Tears had started to streak down his face, nose all runny, the song? What was going wrong with it? When his older brother sun it to him, everything was better, now things didn't seem so well. He looked around the room again, things looked cloudy and foggy from the tears in his eyes, thunder ringed in his ears, making him close his eyes and let out a choking sob._ Think of the song, think of the song_ he told himself.

Just when he had been up for over twenty minutes now and could stand the thunder and lightning no longer and the song his brother taught him wasn't doing it's magical job of making things better, someone as if on cue walked into the room and came beside the bed, scooping him up in their arms.

The little boy wrapped his arms around them as if his life depended on it and said the first thing that came to his mind

"The song didn't work" he sobbed.

"It's okay dearest, Bill will teach it to you another time"

"Why didn't it work?" he still sobbed

"Well you didn't sing it loud enough love"

"I-I'mm sorrrryyy"

"Don't worry its okay, shhhhhhh now now, don't cry"

O~o~O

Fred's eyes slowly fluttered open, he was in his dark room and it was raining out, he thought he had heard thunder and then someone singing a song, but now all he heard was crying and he looked over to his left to see that his brother was crying, a soft voice was trying to calm him down, it was their mothers voice.

Why was his brother crying had it been from the rain and thunder? He scooted closer to listen. Only sobs came from his brother, dimly he could see that his mother was holding him in her arms, he caught words of what they were saying, something about a song and how Bill would have to sing it again. But what was this song if Fred only knew?

"Mommy why is Georgie crying" Fred said in a really quiet voice, he scooted a little bit closer to his mother and brother. It scared him to see his brother crying, when he saw George cry that meant something was wrong with him or that he was in big trouble, but it didn't look like George was in trouble now.

Their mother looked up from the crying George to look at Fred, she smiled softly and unwrapped and arm from George and held it out to Fred who gladly came closer to her snuggling next to her and George, and her arm lay on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

"George doesn't feel well that's all pumpkin"

"Why doesn't he feel well?" Fred asked taking his eyes off his mother and placing them on his brother, whose cry's now reduced to the sounds of sniffles. And he still wouldn't take his head out of his mothers shoulder.

"Just a bit of thunder that's all dear" she said running a hand through his rumpled red hair.

Fred looked from his sniffling brother to his mother and really didn't know what to do. He hadn't known that George had been afraid of thunder. He thought to himself, was he afraid of anything? Not that he could think of at this moment. But that didn't matter all he wanted to do was make his brother feel better. He wanted George to stop crying.

Fred moved closer to George, and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Georgie, "Fred said softly resting his chin on his brother's shoulder.

Slowly Fred's brother turned to him and hugged him tight. Fred felt a little bit better than this, now his brother wasn't crying anymore. Fred hugged him back, he wondered if he let go of George would he start crying again? Fred didn't want his brother to cry again.

Their mother let both of them go and smoothed down their hair, kissed the tops of their heads and laid them down pulling the covers back up over them as she went.

"Fred, take care of George, ok he's your brother" their mother said tucking the last of the blankets in, and kissing the top of George's head, who still clung to Fred like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok Mommy I will " Fred said as he watched his mother walk to the door, George didn't notice she was leaving since his head was in Fred's shoulder, maybe that was a good thing, Fred didn't want him crying again.

"Good night pumpkin" she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Good night" Fred said just as she disappeared into the hall way.

With that she was gone, and Fred was alone in the dark room once again with his brother, he lay awake listening to the soft taps of the rain on the window, the sound of his brothers slow breathing was making his eyes droopy. Sleep was falling upon him again.

Falling asleep, Fred promised himself, that he would always take care of George, George needed him, so he would be there for him always, he would take care of George just like his mother asked him to, he would take care of George because really that's all he knew.

Fred fell asleep, his brother cuddled next to him; things were going to be alright, he would keep George safe, no matter what.

~O~o~O~

**What did you think? This was the first chapter to the Fred and George fanfic I'm working on; I hope to add more to it soon. Really I hope you enjoyed the first part and keep on reading this story as I add more each time. I can't wait to see how the story unfolds. **


	2. Broomsticks and Spiders

**"Broomsticks and Spiders"**

The sun shone high, the grass was green and the sky was blue, a light breeze flew through the trees. Laughter rung in the air as three little redhead boys played in the yard of a rickety worn out shabby looking house.

They had been sent outside to play by their mother who had enough of them running around inside on such a nice summer day. The smallest of the three boys held a golden teddy bear in his arms as he watched his two brothers play with a toy broom stick, called a "clean sweep 95". He watched in amazement as his brothers took turns on the broom each flying high enough so that their feet skimmed the ground. His eyes widened every time their feet left the ground, he laughed every time they laughed and he clapped his hands whenever there feet hit the ground.

"Again, again" he said, as his brothers switched turns.

It was fun for him to watch them. It was like a magic trick for him, he hadn't realized that everything around him was magic as seeing he was only three years old and his brothers going into the air like that was something he had never seen before.

After sometime of standing there watching his brothers, he got tired and sat down, his golden bear in his lap. It was better to watch his brothers like this from down on the ground, because every time they had gone into the air he had leaned back his head to watch them, a couple of times he had almost fallen over just by watching them. This way he didn't have to keep looking up and down he could just look up at them. He was just so glad that his brothers were having as much fun as he was. This was the most fun he had all day.

He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them; he didn't want to miss his brothers on the broom. But no sooner had he opened his eyes that they closed again, this time they stayed closed a little bit longer, he snapped them open, he couldn't miss anything, slowly they fluttered closed even when he fought to keep them open he couldn't. He let them close after several attempts to keep them open. Sleep had captured him.

~O~o~O~

Sometime later the redhead boy with the golden bear woke up to the sun shining on his face; he blinked a couple of times as seeing the sun was so bright and right over head. He couldn't hear his brothers laughing anymore, and when he looked around he didn't see them anywhere in the yard. He was alone in the yard by himself. Where had his brothers gone? Why did they leave them by himself? The last thing he remembered was seeing them on the broom. He stood up, his bear still in his arms, he spun wildly around, but his brothers were gone.

He took one step forward, but tripped over something and fell onto the grass. He got up and picked up his bear and looked to see what he had fallen on. To his surprise it was his brother's broom. This time careful not to fall on it again he stepped over the broom. He picked it up and tucked it up under his arm. This broom was hard to carry with his bear, but he wanted his brothers to have their broom. It was heavy to hold and kept slipping but he did his best as he wattled over to the steps. He also didn't want to put his bear down.

He reached the steps, he stood there for a moment, he either put down the broom or his bear or could he clime the steps with both? He was going to try and climb the stairs with both. His brothers needed their broom and he couldn't leave his bear outside, his bear would be lonely if left outside.

He stepped up on the first step just barely making it without falling over; quickly he steadied himself on the step ready to step on the next step. He climbed that too, only having a little problem standing up. He started climbing the last step when his bear started sliding out of his arms, he hoisted it up, but he was falling, falling forward, and the broom crossed in front of him, he couldn't stop falling.

That's when he heard it an ear splitting crack of wood as he landed chest first on the top step and broom handle, snapping it completely in half. He pulled himself and his bear up on the first step, standing he looked at the broom the handle was snapped completely in half. He just looked at it little mouth open, his eyes wide, brimming with tears, he had broken his brother's broom.

A choking sob escaped his lips, tears ran down his face, he pulled his bear close to him to cover his face; he let out another wail and sat down.

"Fred and George, did you leave Ron outside?" he could hear his mother's shrill voice from inside. Her footsteps sounded out through the old back screen door and headed towards the living room.

"Mum he fell asleep outside" he could hear her brothers tell her. They would be mad at him when they found their broom like this. He let out another sob. He didn't want them to be mad.

"Will you go check on him please" his mother said her footsteps coming back into the kitchen.

"Fine" they said at the same time.

He could hear their footsteps coming closer and closer to him and they were going to see, what he did, how he broke their broom. He buried his face deeper into his bear; all he wanted to do was hide from them. Was there a way to fix the broom?

The back door swung open footsteps stopped behind him.

"Ron what did you do!"

"Look what you did you ruined it!"

"Nice going!"

His brother's angry voices came from behind, he let out a sob again that they couldn't hear muffled by his bear, and at least his bear knew that he didn't mean to break their broom on purpose even if they didn't believe him.

Someone stepped around him and picked up the broom which he had left on the steps snapped in half. He didn't want to look at his brothers knowing that they were mad at him. He didn't mean it when it broke.

The back door swung open again and angry footsteps came from in the kitchen.

"Boys what happened and where is Ron" his mother's voice came again. Maybe she would believe him that he didn't mean to break it.

"Ron broke our broom"

"He always breaks everything"

"Now boys"

"Well he did, he's out on the steps"

"He just sat there with his bear"

Their voices drifted away and new sounding footsteps came to the door.

"Ron" came his mother's voice from behind the screen door.

He didn't answer her he just sat there with his bear; he wanted everything to be okay again. He didn't mean to break it.

The screen door swung open again and his mother came down and scooped him up, he let out another sob, he couldn't stop crying, how long would his brother's be mad at him.

"Shhhhhhh" she said as she carried him into the house, he closed his eyes tight just in case he saw either of his brothers, he didn't want to see their angry faces.

She sat him down in a kitchen chair, he slowly opened his eyes, his brothers weren't in the kitchen either it was just him and his mother. She looked at him blue eyes bold, hands on her hips. Was she mad at him too? He didn't mean to break it, he was sorry. Tears welled in his eyes again.

"I'm soooooorrrrryyyyy" he wailed out, in the process dropping his bear. She bent down and picked it up for him putting it on the table.

"Next time ask for help when you climb up stairs, you could have gotten hurt" she said in a stern voice, she must have known that he didn't break it on purpose, so she wasn't mad at him, he looked up at him eyes watery. All he could do was nod at her.

"Okay now go and play" she told him, picking his bear off the table and giving it to him, he took it and slid of the chair, he started to walk into the living room,

"Ron" he spun around at her voice.

"Ask Fred and George next time to use their things ok" she said turning to the stove.

"Yup" he said and walked into the living room, at least she wasn't mad at him. He still felt bad about breaking the broom but not as bad as before, he was glad that his mother wasn't mad at him. And his bear wasn't mad either, his bear was the only one that knew the truth.

~O~o~O~

"It's not fair he breaks everything" my twin said heatedly as we took the stairs down to the living room.

"Yes he does…..ugh"

I couldn't help but agree with him, Ron was always getting in the way and breaking our things. But it was our job to look after him while mum cooked and cleaned, Bill and Charlie were too busy with school to be bothered to look after him and Percy always had his nose stuck in a book so we got stuck with him, it was kind of annoying, but it's not like we had a choice in the matter. Sometimes I wish he was five already just like us so he could really play with us and not bother us, but he wasn't and we had to deal with him and his dumb bear that he carried around all the time with him. He talked to it like it was alive or something.

"He can never break something of his own; it always has to be ours" my twin pointed out. I nodded in agreement. I know that I was still mad about the broom, it had been given to my brother and I to share as a birthday present from our parents, it had been the first time we had used it since we had gotten it and the first day and it ends up getting broken by our little brother. It wasn't fair at all. And I know that my twin was still mad just by the way he talked about it. But it was over and done with the broom was broken.

"Bear I didn't mean it" I heard Ron's voice travel up the stair well and I stopped my brother at the top of the last stair case. Ron was going on talking to his bear again.

Silence, then Ron's voice. "But they are mad at me" that's right we were mad at him. We were really mad at him this time. I nodded at my twin and we continued down the stairs into the living room. We walked in arm and arm, right away from the couch Ron noticed us and, his face scrunched up, it looked like he was going to cry, he had tears in his eyes, but he didn't talk to us all he did was stuff his bear in his face hiding his view of us. And that was good with us, we didn't want to talk to him anyway, but he couldn't really talk to begin with, just words and a few short sentences. He was only three.

We walked into the kitchen, mum was at the stove, pots and pans bubbling and boiling and flying about, Percy was at the table reading a book. I looked in between the two of them; neither of them noticed that we were there. It was better that way since I noticed something on the floor underneath the table. I walked towards the table pulling my twin along with me pointing to the thing on the floor, he followed me silently.

We crawled under the table, careful not to move any of the chairs or touch Percy's legs. What was on the floor came clear in our view and made my eyes widen with glee. It was Percy's wand on the floor. He had probably dropped it without knowing. Quickly and quietly I picked it up and stashed it in my pants pocket. He would never know it was gone. I only took it cuz my twin and I didn't have wands of our own yet and everyone else had one except Ron, but Percy had only gotten one because he was starting school next fall. But I couldn't wait till I got my own wand; boy was Ron going to get it.

My twin smiled at me, his eyes were shiny with anticipation of what we were going to do next. I smiled back and made my way out from underneath the table. I waited for him to stand up again then took his arm; we had started to walk out of the kitchen when our mother called us, not looking away from the stove as she did so.

"Boys!" she called over her shoulder. She either knew we were in the kitchen or she was just calling us to tell us something. The sound of her voice made Percy look up from his book and look around, he spotted us and grin at us like he was hoping we were in trouble.

"What did you do this time?" he asked closing his book. Our mother turned around now noticing that we were there standing behind her.

"None of your bees wax" my twin said sticking out is tongue and crossing his eyes. I giggled not looking at Percy knowing his face would go red and that would only make me laugh more.

"Fine" Percy said disgruntled, he put his nose back in his book were it belonged.

"Boys," our mother turned back to the stove. "Where's Ron?"

"In the living room –"

"On the couch –"

"With his bear"

I thought my twin and I complemented each other quiet well with the way we completed each other's sentences like that. It was just something we had always done. Something that I thought was special between us no one else in our family had someone who looked just like them to finish a sentence for them.

"Okay will you please go check on him" she didn't bother to move from the stove this time.

"But mum-"

"We were just in there" I finished for him. He smiled at me.

"Just do it" she said sternly. Silently we turned and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, she always wanted us to check on Ron, it was like he was going to die or something, at the rate she had us checking him he was going to die. But if he did die then it wouldn't be our fault.

Once in the living room, Ron was in the same place we had left him in not ten minutes earlier, seeing us come back he stuffed his face into his bear, not saying a word. That was good for us he wouldn't get in the way with what we were about to do, it was something, only I needed to figure out what we were going to do with Percy's wand and fast before anyone especially mum found us with it.

"So what are we going to do with it? My twin asked me in a soft whisper as not to attract unwanted attention to ourselves. I still had no idea but I wanted to give him an answer.

"A lot of things" I said reaching in my pocket to get it. My twin smiled wickedly at me and I smiled equally in return.

I pulled on it, but it was stuck for some reason, this couldn't be good, if it got stuck that would mean I would get in trouble for having Percy's wand if mum found us with it and that wasn't a good sign when mum got mad. I pulled on it again this time harder and it came flinging out, accidently I aimed it at Ron's head; luckily his bear took the hit and not his face. There was a flash of purple light and I dropped the wand.

My twin picked up the wand looked from the wand to me then to Ron, who hadn't seemed to notice anything his face was still in his bear, then back to me again. But all I could do was look at Ron and what had once been his bear but slowly it was starting to change shape, it was starting to take on the form of something less pleasant then a stuffed bear.

As if in slow motion, Ron's bear changed, it became bigger in size, changed from the nice gold color to a deep black, it grew 8 big hairy legs and had a billion beady eyes, and pinchers the size of Ron's legs, Ron's bear was a bear no more but a big hairy black spider, it had to be about the size of my head or bigger.

I wanted to scream but couldn't, all I could do was back away slowly, my twin just stared wide eyed at the thing in Ron's lap. Ron still didn't seem to notice. I just prayed that the spider would go away that it would just end up a puff of smoke and Ron's bear would be back in its place. If mum found out that I had set a spider on Ron I would be in so much trouble I closed my eyes and held my breath and counted to ten in my head. Opening my eyes quickly hoping the spider was gone, it wasn't and my heart sank and my stomach reached my throat. I had no idea what to do and I wasn't about to go and get our mum and tell her what happened, that would make things worse. Maybe if I waved the wand again it would go away.

I reached out for the wand my twin was holding, when the spider did the worst thing it could possibly do, it clacked its massive pinchers together and moved its legs; it was probably trying to get out of Ron's grip.

And at that exact moment Ron just had to look up into its beady eyes, at first he didn't do anything, his eyes became wide with fright and his face turned a shade of sickly green then a pasty white. Then he closed his eyes and let out the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard in my life, he dropped the spider to the floor. I covered my ears as he still sat on the couch screaming at the top of his lungs.

This scream must have gotten the attention of everyone in the house because they all seemed to be in the living room all at once, mum and Percy from the kitchen and Bill and Charlie from up stares looking winded from running down them. They all looked at Ron and then us then the massive spider that seemed to be in the same spot Ron had dropped it, it was probably too scared from all the screaming and people to move, I didn't blame it.

Mum rushed over to Ron and scooped him up in her arms, patting his head and rubbing his back all the while trying to get out of the way of the spider. Quickly without even a blink Bill killed the spider right on the spot; it vanished in a puff of smoke. Then if everything had gone silent and cold, all eyes turned on my twin and I, who still was holding the wand.

The wand, he was still holding it and I wasn't I was the one who sent that spider on Ron , he was going to get in trouble for something he didn't even do, and I wasn't, he couldn't get in trouble for me, that wasn't fair, I needed to come up with something fast to save both of our skins.

"What the Bloody hell was that?" Charlie was the first one to speak. Looking between both my twin and I. this was my chance to speak before mum got to me or worse my twin. But mum was still busy trying to calm down a still screaming Ron.

"I….well…it…I" I couldn't speak all I did was stare at the spot where the spider had once been. My words were escaping me for once in my life. This was going to be the death of us, when the rath of mum was upon us. Everyone was still looking wildly at us. Plus I couldn't say that we had taken Percy's wand that would get us in even more trouble. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"**Boys explain this right now**!" mum's shrill voice broke the once silence. She was still holding Ron and her blue eyes were like piercing daggers. I hadn't been totally scared till now, I started to shrink into myself, and I think my twin saw that. He took my hand in his that wasn't holding the wand. But how would I even begin to explain something like this to a person like mum. Everyone looked at us and waited for an answer. An answer that didn't come from me.

"It was me" my twin said looking with the same fierceness that mum was giving us back at her, he hadn't flinched once, not even when Ron's bear became a spider, and now he was going to take all the blame, I couldn't let him do it, but what could I do to save him?

"You set a spider on Ron? The same question came from Bill Charlie and Percy all at the same time. They still looked at us in disbelief.

"Yes" he said digging a hole deeper for himself. But I had to stop him now or never.

"Freddie no, I –"he cut me off again with a look that told me it was ok if he got in trouble for me, it was a look that made me understand something, he was doing this for me, he didn't want me to get in trouble for some reason a look that told me he would take the blame. I closed my mouth and squeezed his hand. Even if I couldn't tell him now that I was thankful for him, I could show him, he returned my squeeze then looked back into our mothers cold blue eyes.

She had a look of disappointment on her face, something of a look that should have made any other five year old feel like he wanted to cry right on the spot and say that he was sorry, but not Fred, he was probably the strongest person I knew when it came to our mum.

She held out her hand and he walked up to talk it,

"You are in serious trouble young man, wait until your father hears about this" she scolded him taking away the wand and handed it back to Percy who looked horror struck that his little brother would do such a thing.

I was still shocked myself mostly that I was letting Fred take the blame for something he didn't even do. But what could I do now it was already too late to fix it, the deed was done and Fred was going to get in trouble.

"Why did you do it" Bill asked running a hand through his long hair looking a little shaken, really any one would be shaken if they found that one of their brothers set a giant spider on another brother.

Fred looked at him calmly like nothing had ever happened before and there had never been a giant spider in this room.

"Ron broke my broomstick and I was mad"

~O~o~O~

**That's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, and I tried to do the best I could, I hope I did a good job really I had no idea how I was going to write this in the beginning and but this is how it came out I wanted it to follow the whole "I'll take care of you" thing by having Fred take the blame for George, anyway leave comments and reviews those are always taken greatly and keep reading there is plenty more to come! =) **


	3. Acid pops and wholly tongues

**"Acid pops and wholly tongues"**

"Hey is that candy?" I asked Charlie my older brother as he walked into the kitchen with a bag filled with colorful looking things in it. He stopped at the table to where my twin brother and I were sitting. My twin started eyeing the bag, probably thinking about all the things he could do with a bag full of candy, if it was candy that was in the bag.

He looked between the two of us and smiled a wicked grin, his blue eyes shining; he put the bag on the table in between the both of us. He sat down at the head of the table and pulled the bag closer to him.

"Yea it's from Honeydukes in Hoggsmeed" he opened the bag and spilled it out on the table. All different sorts of candy tumbled out of the bag.

I scrunched up my face. "Whatsa Hoggsmeed?" I asked him, that word sounded funny to me. Like a funny word my twin and I would come up with just to annoy Percy and tell him it was a real word and run around screaming it in his face, until he yelled at us and told us there was no such thing.

"Honeydukes?" my twin said crossing his eyes and turning his face sideways.

Charlie laughed at us, assorting the candy by size, shape and color.

"Honeydukes is a store, a candy store, with all different kinds of candy you can think of" he said watching our faces. My twin's eyes widened with glee, and my head starting to feel funny from all the candy I was thinking about.

"And Hoggsmeed is a place, it's a town where people live in, almost like the town we live close to" he smiled again. "And Honeydukes is in the town of Hoggsmeed" he explained to us.

I nodded my head I seemed to get the idea almost.

"Ohhh" my twin and I said at the same time, we looked at each other and smiled, another moment that we shared, when we said something at the same time.

"I want to go to the candy store" my twin said excitedly scooting a little bit closer to Charlie eyeing the candy greedily. I scooted closer too, going to a candy store sounded fun, and thinking about candy was making me hungry.

"But the candy store is in Hoggsmeed" Charlie said, looking over at my twin a small smile on his lips.

"Then let's go to Hoggsmeed" my twin said standing up a hand on his hip. Charlie looked at him then looked away.

"But we can't go to Hoggsmeed" Charlie said.

"What? Why!" he exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

"Because I can only go to Hoggsmeed when I'm at Hogwarts" Charlie explained again. Hogwarts was the magical school that he and Bill went to; Percy went there as well.

"Then let's go to Hogwarts," my twin pulled on Charlie's robe sleeve.

I nodded in agreement, going to Hogwarts and Hoggsmeed sounded like so much fun, I wanted to go right now.

"But guys, as much as it would be great to go to Hogwarts we can't" Charlie said now counting the candy he had in front of him. Not going to Hogwarts, that didn't sound fair! I wanted to go too.

"What!" my twin and I said at the same time, this time I stood up moving closer to Charlie.

"Why can't we go? We want to go!"

"But guys you forgot something important" Charlie smiled.

"We did?" I looked over at my twin, what could we have forgotten that was so important.

"Yes silly gooses, its summer time"

"Ohhh"

"So does that mean Hogwarts is closed?" I asked Charlie, putting my hands on his arm and looking into his blue sparkly eyes, he had the most shinny and sparkly eyes in the whole family.

"Yes" Charlie nodded his head.

"But why" my twin said crossing his arms over his chest; he gave Charlie the puppy dog pout.

"Because everyone needs to come home for a while, how would you like it if I never came home but stayed at school, I would never see you guys?"

"We wouldn't like that" I said

"I know that's why I come home, so I can see my best twin brothers in the world"

"In the world?" my twin pulled on his sleeve again standing up on his tiptoes to seem taller but it didn't do much.

"In the whole wide world"

My twin and I smiled our biggest smiles, Charlie liked us the best out of everyone in the family and that even meant better than Ron, as seeing he was five and couldn't really do much. We were seven and that was way better than being five.

"So when does Hogwarts open again" I asked Charlie as my twin made faces at him when he wasn't looking.

"When I get a letter from the owl post telling me it's open"

"Ohhh" I said trying to understand.

"When will I get a letter, I want a letter, will a letter come for me?" my twin jumped up and down now.

"Don't worry you will both get letters, and they will come when you are old enough"

"But Charlie!"

"But Charlie nothing those are the rules" he laughed. My twin was pouting again. I laughed at him. He glared at me and I looked away.

"Charlie when is your letter going to come?" I asked him, wondering how long it would take for my letter to come and how old I would be when I got it.

"It should be coming any day now" he said half heartedly.

"Really, you're going to leave?"

"Yes but don't worry I'll come back, and I'll really miss you when I'm gone"

"I'll miss you too Charlie"

"Me too I'll miss you the most out of every one" my twin said from sitting on the floor, he was playing with a bit of string he had found under the table.

"Thanks guys, now how about some candy?" Charlie said eyes sparkly once again.

"Yeah candy"! I said hopping back up into my chair.

"I want some too" said my twin from the floor. Charlie laughed and started telling us all about the different candy at Honeydukes.

~O~o~O~

"Okay guys you can each pick out two pieces of candy" Charlie said after he was done telling us about all the candy at Honeydukes. Peppermint Imps sounded the best to me, but Charlie didn't have any of those this time. So what I took was a piece of toffee and Chocolate Frog. My twin had picked out a Chocolate Frog and had just picked up a red lollypop with a clear wrapper on it when Charlie snatched it away from him.

"Heeeyyy" his arm was still out stretched fingers in the air, he frowned eye browns mushed together. I looked at Charlie confused, why did he take that away from my twin?

"Sorry but you can't have this one, anything else is fine" he smiled the lollypop still in his hand away from my twins out stretched fingers. Why couldn't he have that one?

"Whyyy not?" my twin whined his arm still in the air reaching for the lolly.

Charlie still held it out of his reach up in the air where he couldn't get it.

"Because it's not safe"

"Why?" I asked him, I looked at him confused it was just candy…right?

"Why…..because," he looked like he was thinking about the easiest way to explain this to my twin and I.

"Because it burns holes through things, like it could burn a hole right through your tongue" he said sticking his tongue out to try to make us understand better. I could feel my eyes widen candy that could burn a hole in you? I was trying to picture it….it didn't make sense….my twin was still eyeing the lollypop but now he had a look in his eye something that said that he didn't want the lolly as bad as he did now that he knew what it could do. It was scary, but what would he do with it if he got it?

After a minute of thinking I said "ohhh" I was still trying to understand but it was hard.

"you see," Charlie said I nodded, I kinda saw….." that's why candy like this is not for you" my twin got up from his chair again, he had that look in his eyes, he was up to something. I watched as he walked up to Charlie put his hands on his robes…..what was he going to-

A thud came from under the table, Charlie's eye brows crunched together "Owwww", he let go of the lollypop and my twin caught it…my twin ran around the table lolly in hand he grabbed my arm and pulled me off my chair he was headed for the living room . I fell off the chair and followed him quickly; we were out of there in less than five seconds. It was before Charlie had a chance to come and get us.

"Thanks Charlie "we called over our shoulder.

"No Guys come back" we could hear Charlie call us, but we had already made it to the stairs. Up we went, fast.

We didn't stop until we were safe in our room, the door close behind us as we slumped against it, my twin looked over at me his breathing was as heavy as mine as we had just run up four flights of steps, a crooked grin on his face, he was still holding the lolly, I had left my candy behind in the rush to leave the kitchen. Now what was I going to do, he had candy and I didn't and that wasn't fair. I turned away from him; I didn't want to look at his candy.

"How did you get it, Charlie said it wasn't safe" I told him, I wanted a lolly too but I wasn't going to say that.

"I stomped on his foot, he was only wearing socks" my twin said holding it up so he could look at it better, I looked at the floor.

So that's how he did it. But I didn't say anything; it wasn't fair why he should get candy and not me.

We didn't say much after that, just sat in front of the door, me with no candy and my twin with a lollypop that I wanted…

"**Knock-Knock-knock"**

It had been silent but that noise mad me jump, my heart hammering in my chest, we scrambled away from the door fast, my first thought was that it was Charlie coming to get the lollypop back, I sat on my bed and held my breath as the door slowly creaked open, but it wasn't Charlie that poked their head around the door it was…..Ron.

I let out a breath, what did he want?

He came in the room and stood there smiling at us, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was sticking up all over the place, probably just woke up from a nap, five year olds and naps…gee…

"Wants to play?" he asked his arms behind his back swaying, why would we want to play with him? I didn't want to play with him, not to day, I shook my head, I was getting ready to tell him to go away when my twin said

"Sure we'll play with you" he smiled that wicked grin of his, what was he getting at? We never played with Ron.

Ron clapped his hands together and smiled, "let's play let's play" all I could do was stare, but I didn't want to play with Ron…..not fair…..

He wattled over to our beds which we had moved together to make one big bed, he sat on the floor in front of us and looked up at us. "Play" he said smiling.

"We'll play Ron" my twin said moving closer to the end of the bed, he still held the lollypop in his hand, he was holding like he didn't want to put it down, which he probably wouldn't for the rest of the day.

That's when Ron noticed it how the color just glowed in the light how the plastic wrapper seem to sparkle it was magical candy after all, his eyes widened with glee; he stretched out his short arm his fingers clenched and unclenched , "Candy" he laughed. I looked over at my twin; this couldn't be good not when my twin saw the way Ron was looking at the lollypop.

He jumped off the bed and sat down by Ron, but held the pop up out of Ron's reach, the look on Ron's face was probably sick amusement for him, I couldn't think of what was going through his brain now, but it still wasn't fair he had candy and both Ron and I didn't….I wanted candy too, I crossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't even look at them anymore, I studied the ceiling instead.

"Ron you want the lollypop"

"candy candy I want it" Ron clapped his hands again, all I could think about was how Charlie said that the lollypop wasn't safe, but I wasn't going to say anything, if my twin was going to give that to Ron then I couldn't do anything, he was going to do what he was going to do, that's just how my twin was…..

"Okay you can have it" so he was really going to give it to him?

"Yheaaaa candy candy candy"

"Kay hold on" I could hear the wrapper start to crinkle of the pop, but I still didn't look at them, I couldn't it wasn't fair why should Ron get candy he was five!

"here" my twin said, but that wasn't the only thing I heard, quietly and I didn't know if Ron or my twin seemed to notice this but a slow hissing was coming from the pop, I snapped my eyes on them, Ron had the pop now, it was too late to take it away from him, that wouldn't be nice, but it wasn't nice that he got candy and I didn't.

Everything from then on seemed to happen as if it was slowed down, Ron stuck his tongue out and took a big lick of the pop and dropped it with an ear splitting scream, the pop lay forgotten on the ground hissing as me and my brother looked at Ron eyes wide.

Ron's tongue seemed to be bleeding, blood dripping down his front and on the floor, slowly, a whole started to appear in the middle of his tongue, it kept bleeding and Ron was now screaming and crying, tears leaking with blood on the floor, making a puddle.

All I could do was stare my mouth hanging open somewhere near the floor, Charlie had been right, the lollypop did burn holes through things and it had proved itself by burning a big hole in Ron's tongue.

After a minute of staring at Ron who was still screaming uncontrollably, I finally got off the bed slowly and picked up the pop which he had drooped, I started to move towards Ron, but he was looking at the pop in my hand like he didn't want it near him and I dint blame him, he started to scoot away on his butt,

"Ron, please stop screaming, please" I tried not to look at him as seeing blood was still gushing from the good size hole that seemed to stop growing but was big enough so that if I looked into it I could see the floor. I out stretched my hand about to reach out to pat his head when someone burst into the room.

"**Ron**!" they shrieked at the sight of blood all over Ron and on the floor, it was mum and she looked winded from running up all the stairs, she ran over to Ron and picked him up holding him out at arm's length to get a good look at him. At that moment Charlie and Percy came into the room, Percy's face turned green and then pale at the sight of blood, Charlie just looked at us like he was really disappointed in us, and I don't think we were his favorite anymore.

"What happened?" Percy choked out, trying to look anywhere but at the blood and Ron, who was now whimpering and crying, that was a good question because I didn't even know what had happened.

Now mums eyes flashed upon us it was the first time she looked at us since coming into the room, her blue eyes like ice, she looked like she would explode her face was so red, I wanted to look away but couldn't, my eyes never leaving Ron…what …had …we …..done?

"**Twins….."**She growled, she was so mad that she couldn't yell, I didn't know which was worse, her yelling or not, probably not yelling. Her eyes flipped between me and my twin, all I wanted to do was say everything, but I couldn't breathe it was hard….what was happening to me?

I could feel tears in my eyes but I wouldn't cry I had to be strong; I let out a shaky breath.

"I….we….me…didn't mean" I choked out, my twin took my hand that wasn't holding the pop, he squeezed it, I looked over at him but he was blurry, then I could feel hot wet tracks down my face, the tears, I felt angry and dumb and bad, we didn't mean for Ron to get hurt.

Somehow at moments like this my twin was always there for me, took my hand….but why?...he was the stronger one.

I looked around at everyone, my twin, mum, Charlie, Percy, I all wanted them to see that we hadn't meant for Ron to get hurt, we didn't know what we had been doing…would they believe us.

Mum's eyes settled lastly on the acid pop and I thought that it had to be the end, but nothing happened, she just turned purple, eyes deathly, I knew this had to be coming, I started to shake, my twin and I were not going to live through this.

How did things go from okay to bad to dangerously bad?

I tried to speak again but all that came out was a rattling sob, but somehow my twin could find his voice.

"I gave him the lollypop" he was doing it again for the second time, taking all the blame, that wasn't fair….but why was he doing it? It was my fault too I didn't stop him. I looked over at him, he always had to be brave for the both of us….

"Freddie, no" I could only look at him, he half smiled and surged his shoulders, he had to know that either both of us would get in trouble or one of us would and right now it looked like he was stepping up to the plate…..again.

"Georgie its ok" was all he said and let go of my hand, it didn't make me feel better at all, why? Why did he do this?

"How did…..where in the world….Merlin…both of you….…..an acid pop…... Ron" was all mum could splutter out her voice dull and dry, she was still mad, her face fading back to red, she was looking at us in disbelief.

We didn't answer her and we just stared I don't think I could say anything without crying.

"Well?" she said when she found her voice.

I opened my mouth to talk but Fred gave me that look that told me everything, he didn't want me to say anything, he was going to take the blame for his one, he looked at me trying to tell me it would be okay that he was okay with getting in trouble. But really would it ever be ok? Could I just let him get in trouble?

"It was my entire fault, I gave it to him to see what would happen" his voice didn't even crack.

"Fred!," she gasped "you are in big trouble, how could you, your brother is only five surly you know better wait till your father hears about this, I'm very disappointed in you!" mum said her voice taking back some authority.

I watched him as he walked up to our mother and brother whose tongue still had a gaping hole in it, he hung his head almost like he was bothered that he was getting in trouble, but I knew he couldn't be bothered but still…..why did he do this to himself…..it wasn't fair…..

"Charlie take care of Ron will you love," she passed Ron off to Charlie who took him carfully and walked out of the room, not looking at my twin and I as he went….he wasn't going to talk to us for a long time I just knew it. " Now Fred you come with me and George stay in your room and don't come out till lunch time you hear" she said holding out her hand waiting for Fred to take it, my twin did so and she started leading him out of the room, all I could do was watch hopelessly, Percy shook his head in disbelief too and left the room too following mum and Fred.

I was left standing in the room as the door closed behind them, I had been saved again, he had saved me….I was saved but I didn't save him…why did he do the things he did….and all for me…..why?

**That is the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed that it took me a while to write I had to transition the twins from little kids who didn't know better to kids who kind of knew better but were still doing things anyway, I didn't know how this one would turn out but I think George is starting to slowly realize something about his brother, anyway that took me forever to write cuz my computer was having problems…sorry about that. The next chapter won't take me as long to write. I still am waiting as I write it to see how the story unfolds itself; it's going good so far I think. But leave your comments those are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
